


A Helping Hand

by LunaStories



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Begging, Biting, Blood As Lube, Blood Kink, Bottom Peter Parker, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Brat Peter Parker, Brat Tamer Wade Wilson, Breathplay, Butt Plugs, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Consensual Somnophilia, Daddy Kink, Danger Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Wade Wilson, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, Humiliation kink, Leather Kink, Leather gloves kink, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manhandling, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker is a virgin, Peter has spinnerets in his wrists, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Scent Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Size Queen Peter Parker, Somnophilia, Spanking, Spinneret kink, Spit As Lube, Strength Kink, Sub Peter Parker, Top Wade Wilson, Used like a fleshlight, Very slight pregnancy kink, Virginity Kink, Wade bouncing Peter on his cock, a little bit of, alleyway sex, basically lol, i want that spider-twink Obliterated, like a one mention of it, like literally years worth of pent up sexual frustration, more like, on that note, only a little bit though, slight - Freeform, they use blood from a wound as lube, those are played with ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaStories/pseuds/LunaStories
Summary: Ever since the spider bite, Peter hasn't been able to come. Every time he gets close, his senses get overwhelmed and he ends up frustrated and unable to orgasm. Enter one Wade Wilson who is very good at making sure Peter focuses on him, and only him.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 29
Kudos: 1411
Collections: Isn't it Bromantic?, i want that spider-twink Obliterated





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doctorestranged](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorestranged/gifts).



> I have no excuses for this. I couldn't stop thinking about Wade's leather gloves and this happened. Anyways I hope hell rolls out the red carpet for me because I am ready to go my dudes. This was way too much fun to write and I basically banged (heh) it out in 2 and a half hours. So I hope you fellow sinners enjoy ;) 
> 
> I would also like to dedicate this fic to doctorestranged on AO3 as I was catching up on their [Dead Men Walking](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1105842) series and got so inspired by the way they wrote Deadpool's, well, everything that I wrote this in a daze. 
> 
> I wrote so fast that my grammar was a mess so thank you to my beta readers [marvelslittleshits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelslittleshits/pseuds/marvelslittleshits) and Emzilla who basically made sure this fic was coherent. I certainly was not coherent after writing this haha. 
> 
> And a huge thanks to the support/threats from my fellow spideypool shippers in the server. ;) Without their "gentle" encouragements this would not have been made possible. They are all horrible enablers and I love it. x'D

Peter dropped his hand onto the bed with a sigh, staring morosely up at the ceiling as his still hard cock mocked him. He could feel the frustration building, weeks and months of being unable to release getting to him. With some mortification, he felt tears blurring his sight, his fists clenched hard enough that his bones creaked in protest. 

Many, like Peter, guessed correctly that the spider bite made him more sensitive. And it did, in a lot of ways. The first time he’d tried to masturbate had been great, he’d felt the pleasure build faster than usual, and he could tell it would be an incredible orgasm if he could just push himself over the edge. Instead, right when he reached his peak, his senses got so stretched and sensitive that he would get distracted. 

_ “..and he said that he wouldn’t give it back! What a shi…”  _

_ The honking of cars in the distance- _

_ The roughness of the fabric pressed against his bare skin- _

It was overwhelming, and steadily, Peter felt lost in the sensations outside of his own body, to the point that he couldn’t come no matter how hard he tried. 

“Fuck!” Peter yelled out and flung his hand, startling when his spinnerets shot some webbing with a loud splat onto the wall. He glared at the white webbing. Even his spinnerets had an easier time releasing than he did. This was fucking bullshit. 

The crackle of the police scanner interrupted his agony, and he twisted his heavy, sweat-soaked head to the side as he stared tiredly out the window. It was dark outside, almost 3 am, in fact. The officers were reporting a robbery gone wrong on the other side of town. The robbers were armed with guns and had a hostage as well.

Peter knew he should get up. He had his responsibilities, but in that moment all he knew was that he was pent up and it was starting to affect his control over his body. That wasn’t good, and he knew better than to go out as Spiderman when he wasn’t in tip-top shape but he’d been sexually frustrated for years now, one more day wasn’t going to make much of a difference. 

He sighed. Well, no time like the present. He dreaded shoving his half-hard cock into his protective cup for the super suit but it was probably bad manners to show up to a robbery with a hard cock. 

xxxxxx

The robbery was well underway by the time Spiderman showed up. The hostage was a young woman, one of the workers at the jewelry store, and though she looked terrified, he had to admire the fact that she also looked like she’d gotten quite a few hits in before being captured. The robber holding a gun to her head certainly looked bruised. 

He cocked his head to the side, squinting his eyes when his observation perch on a building across the street from the store was interrupted by an unwanted presence. 

Ugh, Deadpool. 

“The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout~ Down came the rain and washed the spider out!” The singing voice approached from the side and Spiderman resolutely ignored him. 

“Spidey!” Deadpool squealed and Spiderman gave him a grunt of greeting, as Aunt May had raised him with manners. 

His determination to stay silent was broken by a niggling thought and his inability to shut up when he wanted to banter with someone. If he couldn’t release his frustration the old-fashioned way, he would at least vent some of it on the annoyance that was Deadpool. “It’s not even raining,” he pointed out grumpily. He’d welcome the rain at this point. Anything to cool the simmering heat of sexual frustration he was bathed in. 

“Oh baby,” Deadpool growled, suddenly much closer than comfortable and making the hairs on his arms tingle. “If you shake that ass at me I can make it rain, if you know what I mean.” 

“Hm,” Spiderman’s voice was a bit choked, and he ignored how his senses had honed in on Deadpool’s voice like a shark scenting blood. He was so focused, in fact, that it took him by surprise when he heard a gunshot. His head snapped back to the robbery, grimacing when he saw that the police had decided to open fire, despite the hostage. “Damn it,” he muttered, as he aimed and shot a webbing to the nearest lamppost. “I’m heading in.” 

“Don’t worry, I’ve got your ass sweet cheeks.” 

“Don’t you mean back?” 

“That's what I said!” 

Spiderman sighed. It was going to be a long night.

xxxxxx

_ Fuck. That hurts like a bitch. _

Peter winced as he leaned into Deadpool, letting the ex-mercenary drag him into the nearby alleyway so they could look at the wound. He shouldn’t have made that mistake, but one moment he was flipping around, making fun of one enemy’s aim and the next he’d been blindsided by a mouthwatering scent. 

He had just enough time to turn his head towards the tang of leather, cinnamon, and something earthy and distinctly bloody before he was hit by a bullet in the shoulder. It went straight through him, which was a small miracle. He only had time to hear the robber triumphantly yell out before his head rolled onto the floor, the gun falling out of lifeless hands with a loud clatter. It had been quite a shock, both to Peter and the hostage, as Deadpool— who had thus far fought non-lethally in deference to Spiderman's preferences— indiscriminately slaughtered all the robbers. 

Most of the time, Peter forgot who Deadpool was, distracted by his jokes and his friendliness towards Spiderman. It was times like this that it dawned on him just who Deadpool was. 

A killer, and a deathly good one at that. 

“You killed them all,” Peter murmured, shaking his head to try to stop the world from spinning and only making it worse. He leaned against the alley wall, letting out a token complaint when Deadpool ripped the shoulder of his suit off as easy as paper. He tried to ignore the sharp heat in his belly at that casual show of strength. This was nanotech made by Stark Industries, for someone to be able to rip it bare-handed…well, Peter now knew Deadpool’s muscles weren’t just for show. 

“I un-alived them,” Deadpool corrected before his voice dropped into a low murmur full of quiet tension. “They hurt you.”

_ Dangerous _ , his brain screamed at him.  _ Run while you can. _

He ignored it, instead leaning away from Deadpool when he poked at the wound, inspecting the bloody hole that was already starting to close up. “You’ll live, Spidey. If they’d done any worse I would have killed them much slower. Less of a quick  _ bang bang _ and more of a slice slice for several torturous days in a row.” 

Peter shuddered, and he wasn’t sure if it was because of the sting of Deadpool carefully cleaning the wound with a small first aid kit he apparently had, or if it was from Deadpool’s threat. “You can’t do that.” 

“Why? You saying you’ll stop me, Spidey?” Deadpool leaned in, wrapping the wound tightly, one hand on the side of Peter’s neck to hold him steady. 

Peter was more clear-headed now, his body quickly recovering from the blood loss, but it still shocked him when he realized that Deadpool’s leg was in between his, taking his weight and pressing him into the alleyway wall. He took a moment to imagine the picture they made. It certainly wouldn’t look like a superhero and a…retired mercenary tending to each other’s wounds. It would look more salacious, a secret rendezvous in the dark. 

“I could stop you if I wanted to.” Peter huffed, pressing both hands against Deadpool’s chest, trying hard not to concentrate on the fact that Deadpool had finished bandaging him up but wasn’t moving. In fact, he seemed to cage Peter in with his bulk, and he always knew Deadpool was both larger and taller than him but this close it was even more obvious. Deadpool towered over him, and, surrounded by his scent, Peter felt almost drunk. 

“Really?” Deadpool sounded amused, a hint of a growl in his voice as he traced a finger down Spiderman’s mask, across his cheeks and down to where his lips were covered. “With the way you acted today you wouldn’t be able to take a civilian, much less a trained killer like I am. Having performance issues, Spidey?” 

That struck a nerve, and Peter didn’t hesitate using his superior strength to shove Deadpool away this time, grinning with savage pleasure when he heard Deadpool’s body hit the other wall. Almost immediately, he felt bad and winced, heading over to Deadpool and helping him up. Peter knew he wasn’t really angry at Deadpool. He knew what the man was like, knew how unhinged he was. Most of his anger came from frustration at himself. He shouldn’t be letting his body, especially something as stupid as being pent up, distract him from his responsibilities. 

“Oohhhh,” Deadpool cooed, clearly not offended by Peter’s retaliation if the way he skipped in place and then crowded Peter back into the wall was any indication. “Really? Did I hit the nail on the head?” 

Peter huffed, crossing his arms as he turned his head to the side, fighting the blush on his face. Even if it was hidden by the mask he still felt horribly exposed. He’d never told or consulted anyone about his issue. After all, going to a doctor was out of the question as Spiderman and a mutant, and he would rather die than tell Aunt May. “It’s none of your business.” 

“I think it is my business,” Deadpool’s voice suddenly dropped into a lower register, one that forced Peter to meet him eye to eye, or in this case mask to mask. It didn’t feel like a joke or a conversation anymore. No, this felt anticipatory. “I am told I have magic fingers. Quite good with my hands. Five stars on Yelp. You can ask any hooker on the street that has given my avocado face a ride.”

Peter shook, swallowing hard at the images in his head. Of choking Deadpool on his cock, of how sensitive he is now and how good it would feel to have the man’s thick cock in his ass. He’s felt so empty, no amount of fingers able to sate his hunger. He’s never had anyone fuck him, but he had enjoyed the occasional experiment in high school before the bite. Just his own fingers here and there, but he had a feeling he would love getting a chance at whatever Deadpool was packing. 

“Ohhh, you like that,” Deadpool sounded gleefully surprised and Peter didn’t move as a leather-covered hand carefully traced down his chest before resting gently over his crotch. “Why don’t you let Daddypool give you a helping hand, hm?” 

For a second, Peter almost said no. First of all, they were in public. Even though there was no one around at this hour and they were well hidden deep in this alleyway, it would still be a gross misuse of public property to fuck here. Secondly, this was Deadpool. Everything about the man was dangerous. Was Peter really going to let his first fuck and quite frankly only fuck since high school be someone so morally wrong? 

And what did it say about him that all these reasons meant to deter him only made him harder?

Before he could overthink it, he gave a jerky nod. To his surprise, Deadpool didn’t immediately devour him, instead, he took his hand clearly intent on leading him out of the alleyway. 

Peter didn’t move, planting his feet firmly where he was as he made Deadpool pull to a stop as well. “Here. Let’s do it here.” 

Peter could tell that Deadpool was genuinely shocked before his lips split into a dirty grin, barely hidden by the mask. 

“Baby boy, you are a kinky little fucker aren’t you? I like that.” 

He didn’t want to say it was because he didn’t want this to be more than it was, a quick fuck in the dark. He just pulled Deadpool over to him, letting the larger man cage him in. 

“Now what?” Peter whispered, his breath hitching when Deadpool pulled up his Spiderman mask until it rested above his nose, exposing his slightly open mouth, panting from how hard he was. 

Deadpool pulled up his own mask with much less fanfare, also only exposing the mouth and nose before grinning at him, teeth sharp and almost predatory. Peter barely had the time to take in the scarred and interestingly textured skin before Deadpool spoke. “Now I make you scream.” 

With that, Deadpool captured his lips in a filthy kiss. Or what Peter assumed was filthy given his only experience has been chaste pecks on the lips with Gwen when he’d been fifteen. No one else since then has given him anything close to what Deadpool was, and he fucking loves it. He clutched at Deadpool’s broad shoulders, moaning into his mouth as a slick tongue traced the insides of his mouth, devouring him. 

“Fuck,” Deadpool muttered, and Peter barely registered it over the way his head was spinning from lust. “You’re new to this aren’t you? So fucking young and all mine to corrupt. I must have been a saint in my past life.” The touch of leather was rough against his lips as Deadpool thumbed at his kiss-swollen bottom lip, focused with unerring intensity on it.

“Mmm,” Peter moaned, not caring what Deadpool said as long as he kept kissing him. “More.” 

“Yeah I’ll give you what you want, baby,” Deadpool pressed closer, slipping a thick thigh between Peter’s legs again. He instinctively rolled his hips against it but groaned in frustration when he forgot he had his protective cup still on. He quickly slipped a hand in the seam between the top of the suit and the bottom, grabbing the cup and removing it. He threw it off to the side to pick up later. 

When his cock finally met the hard muscles of Deadpool’s thigh he leaned forward and sunk his teeth into Deadpool’s neck, letting out a groan that sounded like he was dying. It felt so fucking good, and he couldn’t focus on anything other than Deadpool’s heady scent and all that strength holding him up, giving him more pleasure than he’s ever had. He could vaguely hear Deadpool saying things to him, and he let go of his neck, licking at the blood apologetically. He watched with some fascination as the bite healed almost immediately, but pouted when he realized it meant he couldn’t leave lasting marks on Deadpool.

“That was hot as fuck, god you’re like a dog in heat right now.” 

“‘m not,” Peter protested, words slurring together as he circled his hips and let the slow simmer of heated lust crawl up his spine. “Taste good,” he murmured and went back to licking a line up that thick neck filled with corded muscles to nibble at Deadpool’s ear. 

“I wouldn’t even mind if you Hannibal Lecter me, sign me the fuck up as long as you keep doing what you’re doing.” Deadpool groaned when Peter regained enough sense to press a hand against the man’s prominent bulge, barely contained by the leather. 

“I want it,” Peter whined rather petulantly, pawing ineffectively at the leather, trying to find a way to open it up and get to his prize. He was hyper-focused now, his skin sensitive enough that he could feel the scratch of leather on his hands even through his Spiderman suit. “Give it to me.” 

“Fucking hell, you’re a wet dream come true, Spidey,” Deadpool muttered, batting Peter’s hands away. “But I want to treat you right first.” 

Those words were the only warning he had before he was suddenly spun around and rearranged so he was braced with his forearms against the brick wall, his panting mouth letting out a drawn-out moan at how easily Deadpool had moved him. Just when he was about to complain about being left cold and exposed, Deadpool draped hot and heavy over his back, his cock pressed against the cleft of Peter’s ass. He threw his head back, almost knocking Deadpool on the nose as he let out a loud “Yes!”

Deadpool responded with a hiss of admonishment and quickly shoved two leather-covered fingers into his mouth. “Quiet Spidey, you don’t want our fun interrupted do you?” 

Peter whined and shook his head as best as he could, licking and sucking at the gloved fingers to show how apologetic he was. He nibbled at them gently, eyes almost rolling back at the pure taste of Wade on his tongue. The suit was so much a part of Wade that Peter suspected his skin would taste just like his leather gloves. A musk that should be offensive to his nose but instead just made him hornier. 

He’d never been so intertwined with someone, all his senses overwhelmed by Deadpool. The cock against his ass pressed harder, and Peter realized with a filthy groan that Deadpool had taken his cock out of his suit. 

_ That’s Deadpool’s cock against my ass with only my Spiderman suit separating us. _ Peter thought, dazed and so turned on that a gentle breeze would probably make him come. As if summoned by his thoughts, Deadpool brought the hand not in his mouth down to Peter’s balls, fondling them gently before dragging a dry finger up his cock and spreading his pre-cum with a thumb. Peter felt his penis throb so hard that it twitched, smacking his stomach and leaving a smear there. He hoped to god he would be able to repair and clean the suit by himself, otherwise, he would have to look Tony Stark in the eyes and explain how exactly he got it this dirty.

The hand retreated before he could go off like a geyser, years of pent up frustration so close to finally being released. He let out a protesting whine but quieted when he heard an obscene slurping sound behind him. 

_ Oh, he’s tasting my pre-cum. _ Peter thought dazedly and it was that thought, plus the way Deadpool’s fingers pressed deeper into his mouth— choking him a little— that caused him to come untouched. 

Peter wailed like he was dying, and it was only Deadpool’s fingers that muffled it. He was breathing harshly now, puffs of breath hindered by the leather gloves and he bit at them viciously until Deadpool pulled them out of his mouth. Peter felt distinctly embarrassed, they’d barely done anything and he’d already come like a teenager. Before he could apologize, Deadpool turned him around and kissed him so hungrily that all he could do was hang on for dear life. When he finally came up for air it was to see a flush on Deadpool’s cheeks and a rather dazed smile on his face.

“Holy Batman, that was the hottest fucking thing I’ve ever seen since that pin-up calendar of Bea Arthur’s glory days. How long has it been since you last masturbated because that was a lot. Or is this a Spiderman thing? Do you have more cum? Is it like webbings? I need to know!” 

Peter shrunk more into the wall the longer Deadpool rambled, shooting a glance at the rather large wet spot on the wall and wincing. He’s glad Deadpool doesn’t seem to care about how quickly he came, but he didn’t want to tell him the truth, that this was the first time he’s come in years. 

“I masturbated before heading out to patrol today.” That was true at least, and Peter hoped Deadpool would buy it. He felt his heart sink when Deadpool let out a skeptical hum.

“Well, when was the last time you came then? Because clearly you didn’t earlier.” 

When Peter stayed silent and sullen, Deadpool leaned in, forcing him to meet the eyes of his mask. “There’s no shame in it Spidey, I just want to make you feel good. Don’t need to tell Daddypool anything you don’t want to, that’s for sure.” 

Peter mumbled something too low for the human ear, and Deadpool leaned closer still, his breath warm against Peter’s cheek and pressed a kiss there. 

“Come on, you can tell me, baby boy.” 

Peter squeezed his eyes shut and spoke louder, heart pounding in his chest. “Since I became Spiderman.” 

He didn’t need to look, but with the way Deadpool suddenly froze against him, it was likely a shock to him. 

“Wh- but! You’re so hot! How have you not gotten laid?” 

Deadpool sounded truly offended for him and it broke the tension of the moment. Peter sagged against Deadpool, taking comfort by pressing his face against his thick neck and breathing him in. “I can’t,” Peter clarified, fists clenched against his side as he tried to resist the urge to hold onto the other man, cling close to him so he wouldn’t leave after he found out. “The mutation— it changed me. Every time I get close to coming I get overwhelmed and so sensitive that my senses start focusing on everything else and I get lost in it. By the time I can concentrate again I would have to start over. You’re the first person…the first time I—” 

Peter cut himself off, swallowing hard when he felt Deadpool carefully place a hand on his neck, pulling him away. He closed his eyes, resigned to his fate. He was going to be rejected because he wasn’t good enough. 

“So what I’m hearing is that you’re a virgin? That’s not usually a kink of mine as virginity is really just a social construct but something about being your first, of treating you right…” Deadpool’s voice dropped into a growl, and Peter swallowed when he slowly pressed his scarred lips to Peter’s, kissing him with bruising intensity. 

“Do you want me to go slow, darling? Or do you want me to take you apart, fuck you so hard you pass out and then keep going?” The words were sweet in tone but they were especially dirty when whispered against Peter’s lips. He felt a flush start up, mortified at how he instantly became half-hard and weak-kneed at the suggestions. 

“Pick, baby boy,” Deadpool was firm, tilting his head up with a hand on his jaw as he bit and mouthed at Peter’s neck, sucking a large bruise on his adam’s apple. “I’ll give you what you need.” 

“I-” Peter cleared his throat, hoarse from arousal. “The second one.” 

Deadpool stilled, coiled and dangerous as he moved, until he was looming over Peter again, a deadly grace to him emphasized by the serious frown he gave Peter. “You sure? If we do this, you should have a safe word.” 

“I want you to drown out everything else. I don’t want to feel anything but you,” Peter finally caved and voiced what he wanted, his filter practically non-existent as he rubbed up against Deadpool, his dripping cock leaving a line of pre-cum on the hard leather of Deadpool’s hip and thigh. “Please, make me come until I pass out.” 

He paused, licked his lips before looking up at Deadpool from under his lashes, most of it for show and some of it because he was genuinely feeling shy. There had been hints of Deadpool’s kinks throughout the encounter, and Peter felt nervous using it but Deadpool didn’t seem like he’d be adverse. “I need you, daddy.” 

Deadpool moved so quickly that he almost didn’t register it. He was nearly smashed against the wall face first, but his super strength and quick reflexes saved him and he caught himself with both hands. Distantly he heard a rip and realized Deadpool had just made a hole where his ass was instead of going through the trouble of stripping Peter out of the suit. He wished he could protest the rough treatment of his suit, but quite frankly he couldn’t give a fuck right now. 

“Safe word?” It was growled against his exposed ass, and Peter shivered at the ghost of breath against his hole, clenching hard in response as he tried to keep his legs closed. Deadpool gave a sound of protest and roughly knocked his thighs apart with a hand before clutching both of his cheeks and spreading them apart. 

“A-ah,” Peter panted, almost sobbing with need. He tried to pull his scrambled mind together. He’d read about safe words on the internet and he knew there was usually a color system as well. “Red.” 

“Good boy,” The purred words, heavy with approval was the only warning he got before a hot tongue licked from his balls up to his taint and undulated against his hole. It slipped inside easily, as if Peter’s only purpose was to take Deadpool’s tongue and hopefully his cock as well. He thought he vaguely heard Deadpool gleefully say he was going to ‘eat his booty like groceries’ but he was too far gone to comment on it.

He cried out, and this time there were actual tears, soaked into his mask. Deadpool pulled away from where he was eating him out expertly, and Peter whined, arching his back to try to get that talented tongue back inside him. He yelped when there was a smack against his right cheek, then another against his left for good measure. The smack of leather against him was loud in the quiet of the alleyway, and it was in sharp contrast to Deadpool’s words. “Keep quiet for daddy or I’ll have to gag you.” 

Peter shivered, cock throbbing at the idea of being gagged, but obediently leaned his forearm against the wall and pressed his mouth against it, muffling his sounds. 

“So good at following orders, baby,” Deadpool cooed, giving him another lick before tracing his hole with the tip of his tongue. “If only your villains could see how much of a slut you are. I can see the headlines now: ‘Spiderman, taken down by a tongue in his ass’.” 

Peter felt a flush of humiliation and had just enough energy to snap back weakly at Deadpool’s words. “S-shut up.” 

“Aw kitten has claws,” Deadpool replied, his mocking smile pressed against Peter’s hole as he somehow managed to speak in between bouts of eating Peter’s ass out. Trust the merc with the mouth to be able to talk in any situation. “Don’t worry, I’m not one for sharing.” The next words were muffled mostly, so low that it was only Peter’s enhanced hearing that allowed him to hear them. “I’m going to fucking ruin you for anyone else.” 

Peter felt a shiver of something that should’ve been fear but was more anticipation roll down his spine. He felt like prey in the grasp of a predator, and instead of feeling afraid all it did was make him feel safe and cared for. It left him languid and loose, and he managed a choked out “Please”, unsure what exactly he was pleading for but wanting more regardless. 

Deadpool always seemed to know what he needed anyway, and he let a drawn-out groan slip free— remembering just in time to muffle it against his arm— when Deadpool stuck a leather-clad finger into his hole next to his tongue. There was an obscene slurping sound, and if he wasn’t so turned on he’d be concerned about how much noise they were making with Deadpool enthusiastically eating his ass. 

One finger turned to three, and it was that abrupt stretch that had Peter rising on his tip-toes, instinctively trying to get away from it even as he sobbed and pushed his hips back down, riding the fingers. At one point, he vaguely registered that he was completely gone, checked out and hazy as his mouth hung open, a bit of drool falling out and struck dumb with arousal. Deadpool slipped his tongue out and replaced it with his pinky soon after with a satisfied hum. Deadpool was already a large man with thick fingers, but the gloves certainly added to the bulk. It made Peter feel more stretched than he’s ever dared to try on his own, and it was enough to make his cock steadily drip onto the cold hard ground. 

He could hear Deadpool muttering something behind him, the fingers pulling out then thrusting in at a different angle every time until he finally hit the bundle of nerves in Peter that almost made him scream. He managed to wrangle his vocal cords into submission just in time, enough to turn a scream that would have undoubtedly had unsuspecting civilians come investigate into a pathetic mewl of pleasure.

“There we go,” He could hear the smug grin in Deadpool’s voice, and he pressed his hips back demandingly. “You’re so sweet for me, hm? Going to take whatever I give, aren’t you?” 

It was a rhetorical question obviously, and Peter didn’t need to answer it, but he was feeling just a little impatient. He decided to play dirty and let his legs fall further apart, pressing himself against the wall lower so that his ass was higher in the air. He dislodged Deadpool’s fingers with his movement, and his hole clenched on nothing but air. He could feel that he was stretched open, his hole not completely closing. From the aroused groan and the unmistakable sound of jerking off behind him, he knew he made a pretty picture. He smirked, time to put on a show. 

He made sure to tilt his head to the side, resting his cheek against the wall so that Deadpool could take in his pink mouth, bitten red from holding down his cries of pleasure. He let them fall open now, letting the words come out. “Please daddy, please fuck me. My hole’s so empty I need you to fill it up. I’ve never had anything in it, and your cock would fuck me so good.” 

Deadpool’s shocked silence was just as good as the bitten-off curse he let out afterward, and Peter smirked in triumph when he felt the head of Deadpool’s cock press against his hungry hole. 

“You’re a fucking menace, Spidey. Who taught you to talk like that?” 

Peter laughed, breathless, and dropped off into a moan when Deadpool draped over him and bit at his neck. “Learned it from you, I— mm!” Peter mewled as Deadpool pressed his cock harder against Peter’s hole, spreading his pre-cum as he teased him. 

“I would love to fuck you silly but we need lube, and unless you have some brilliant ideas then this is gonna be uncomfortable. Your ass is plenty wet from my saliva but we’ll need a little more than that for your pretty little virgin hole to take my cock.” 

Peter turned his head to glare at Deadpool, even if he couldn’t see it. There was no fucking way they were stopping now, not when he was so close to getting what he wanted. And suddenly, he did have a brilliant idea. 

“Use my blood.” 

Deadpool reared back, and Peter rolled his eyes, impatient as he clawed at the bandages on his shoulder. The bullet wound was mostly healed by now, but he could still feel where the skin was new. It would be easy to open it up a little. 

“You- what?!” 

“I said, use my blood. If you won’t do it, I will.” Peter was stubborn and determined. He ignored Deadpool’s protests as he pressed hard on his wound, letting out a hiss as the pain hit him. Blood started soaking through soon after and he triumphantly dabbed at it, before grabbing Deadpool’s gloved hand and guiding it to the bloody patch. 

“Come on,” He ground back against Deadpool, and that seemed to finally break him out of whatever trance he was in as he quickly and ruthlessly dug his hand into the blood. 

“You are going to be the death of me. You kinky little shit,” Deadpool groaned as he rutted hard against Peter’s ass, his gloved hand pressed against Peter’s bloody shoulder before it left, shining wetly with blood, and reached down. 

“And I’ll die if I don’t get your cock in me so hurry the fuck up!” Peter growled.

Finally, a much wetter cock was pressing at his entrance, and he let his head fall forward with a satisfied purr. He needed it, and Deadpool would give it to him. 

“Before we start, I do love it when you call me daddy but I’d like it better if you called me by my name.” 

“And what is your— ah!” Peter threw his head back, vaguely taking note of the leather hand coated in semi-dry blood flying up to cover his mouth as Deadpool thrust his cock into Peter in one smooth stroke. He screamed a muffled curse that sounded something like ‘you fucker’ before Deadpool chuckled and sucked his earlobe into his mouth. 

“The name’s Wade, and fucking twinks is my game. Pleasure to meet you.” 

With that, he pulled out all the way and slammed in just as fast, giving Peter no reprieve. He screamed Wade’s name and sobbed when Wade covered up his sounds by sloppily kissing him, using his free hands to hold onto Peter’s hips and fuck him hard.

“God, you sound so pretty wailing on my cock, baby boy. Next time I’ll get you on a bed and really go to town on you. I’d hold you open and just make. You. Take. It.” Wade punctuated every word with a hard thrust, the wet sound of his balls slapping against Peter’s taint only adding to his arousal. “Then you can scream as much as you want. Would you like that?” 

Peter cried out when Wade slowed down his thrusts, pulling all the way out then slowly sinking back into him. He could feel every scar on his cock, and it pressed deliciously against his prostate, a drag of sensation that caused almost continuous shivers up his spine. His hair was standing on end, his entire body a live-wire of sensation. 

He was so overwhelmed that the sudden jolt of pleasure from his wrist almost didn’t register until it happened again. His eyes flew open from where he’d closed them, sweat dripping down his face as he turned his head sluggishly to the side. He was braced against the wall with both hands, the super suit keeping his palms from being scraped to hell. 

Wrapped firmly around one of his wrists, was Wade’s gloved hand. A thumb had snuck under where the suit met his gloves to press against his bare skin and more importantly, his sensitive spinnerets.

“You’re extra sensitive here aren’t you?” Wade teased, his thumb rubbing circles against the skin there, pressing hard then tracing softly against the gland full of webbing hidden underneath his skin. “I pay attention sometimes, and at first I thought they were part of your super suit, but imagine my surprise when I realized they’re a part of  _ you _ .” 

His grin was shark-like when he leaned in and carefully pulled Peter’s hand back until his breath could ghost over the spinneret. “I wonder how hard you can come if I played with these.” 

Peter’s eyes widened and every muscle in his body seemed to lock up when Wade pressed his lips softly against his skin, then closed his mouth around the gland and  _ sucked _ . 

He let out a wail that didn’t sound entirely human, and he wasn’t fast enough to muffle himself. He could feel Wade give him an extra hard thrust from the sound of his pained pleasure, moaning against his wrist where he was gently biting at his spinneret. He could feel Wade throbbing inside him, and almost sobbed in relief when his hand was released and he could shakily brace himself against the wall again. 

He was close to orgasming, but he could feel his senses extend, distracted just like he had every time he’d tried to come on his own. He must have let out a discontented sound because Deadpool cooed at him before pressing his hand to the front of his throat, wrapping around it. He cautiously squeezed, just enough for it to be a request for permission. 

Peter was being fucked so good, but he needed something more, something to focus on, and it seemed Wade had given him a solution. He closed his eyes, taking in one final breath before whispering. “Please, do it.” 

That was all he had to say before the fingers clamped down. His eyes flew open and he instinctively clawed at the steel grip on his neck with both of his hands, grasping at it as if to anchor himself even as he felt himself weaken from lack of air. He was no longer braced against the wall, all of his weight held by the cock in his ass and the hand Wade had on his chest, pinching at his nipples. He felt his lungs struggle, the lack of oxygen forcing his senses to focus acutely. He could hear the blood rushing in his ears, and it was when he felt teeth clamp onto the back of his neck, deep enough to draw blood that he came, his vision wavering before blacking out. 

xxxxxx

Wade felt the moment Spidey passed out, his body suddenly limp and sweet against him. He shuddered, holding back the need to come by sheer force of will. He’d promised he would fuck Spidey until he passed out, and he was going to keep going until he woke up again. He knew Spidey wouldn’t want to miss the show. 

Now that Spidey wasn’t urging him on, he took the time to slowly rock his hips, eyes falling closed as he stood up, taking Spidey’s weight with him. He thrust shallowly a few times before he growled in frustration. This wasn’t working, without Spidey pressing back against him it was going to be hard to fuck him like he wanted. 

He let one hand wander over Spidey’s limp cock before going to his thighs, massaging the muscles there. Mmm, his Spidey may be a twink but he certainly wasn’t a waif. He had muscles and they were absolutely delectable. The ass resting against his thighs was practically a work of art, and he could almost cry over the fact that his cock was sunk balls deep in this national treasure.

He had an idea then, and smirked. He couldn’t wait till Spidey woke up. 

xxxxxx

Peter blinked awake slowly, his body so loose he almost felt like he was floating. It only took a moment for him to realize that he  _ was _ floating, or close to it because he certainly wasn’t leaning against a wall anymore and he wasn’t standing up. In fact, both his legs were in the air, his knees almost touching his shoulders and bent in half in a position that would be uncomfortable if he wasn’t extremely flexible.

“Wha-?” He croaked out groggily.

“Welcome back Spidey!” Deadpool interrupted, and Peter tried to bring his scrambled mind together, to figure out what was going on. “You’re going to like this.” 

Peter only had time to clench both hands onto the ones holding his thighs wide open before he was lifted up like a toy and dropped down onto the cock still in his ass with the full force of his weight. He whimpered, his soft cock hardening again as Deadpool lifted him up and dropped him down repeatedly with a wicked chuckle, using him like he was nothing more than a fleshlight. Wade was so much broader and taller than him that when he was sunk down on his scarred cock, the top of his head just barely knocked against the bottom of Wade’s chin. He trembled, and he knew if anyone peeked into the alleyway, they wouldn’t even see him, consumed as he was by Deadpool’s bulk coiled tight around him. It made his cock throb, and he pressed a hand against his stomach, a little delirious and his twitching hole stretched wide around Deadpool’s cock. He could almost imagine that his cock was pressing out from Peter’s stomach, large as he was, making room in Peter’s guts for him. Rearranging him for his pleasure.

“Please,” His voice was warbled, overwhelmed. He’d come so hard both times that he was astonished he was still able to get hard. At this point coming again would probably bring as much pain as pleasure, he could already tell his cock was sensitive, the edge of pleasure slowly going over into the realm of  _ too much _ . “I don’t— I can’t take anymore.” His fingers scrambled to Wade’s thick arms, holding on for dear life as he was bounced on his big cock. 

Wade slowed down, just enough to press a hot kiss right behind Peter’s ear. “Are you tapping out?” His tone was neutral, no judgment to it, and Peter knew if he wanted to, Deadpool would stop and let him leave, just as satisfied by the encounter as he was.

Peter thought about it. He’d gotten what he wanted hadn’t he? He’d gotten two orgasms out of this, and he was so loose with pleasure he could probably be poured into his bed right now and knock out for 24 hours. But Wade wasn’t done, and somehow, he wanted more than anything to please him. 

“I…” Peter closed his eyes, tears falling down his face as he felt Wade’s cock, still hard, throb in him. “I want you to come in me, daddy.” 

Wade growled, a rumbling sound that seemed to resonate through Peter’s back where he was pressed against Deadpool’s broad chest. He tilted his head back against Wade’s chest, and let out a cry of pleasure when he was dropped down onto Wade’s cock until he could feel his balls pressed against his ass, full and pulsing with need. “Good boy, I’ll fuck you until you’re full of cum. Until you look like you’re fucking pregnant with it, would you like that?” 

Peter nodded and closed his eyes, a smile on his face even as tears of overstimulation soaked his mask and poured down his cheeks. 

Whatever Deadpool wanted, he would give it to him. And whatever Peter needed, Wade would provide. 

He settled in for the ride, and let Wade mouth at his neck, leaving bruises that would hopefully last more than just this night. 

xxxxxx

When Peter woke up, he was in his bed. 

He sat up and winced, feeling something in his ass as he noticed the card right next to his phone on his bedside table. He squinted at the sunlight streaming through the window, noting that it was way past midday. 

He grabbed the card and his phone, reading it as he carefully took off his torn super suit to check the damage. He paused and sat down naked, grinning at the card. 

It was a mock business card with a tiny drawing of a winking Deadpool face making a hole with one hand and a finger going into it with the other. The label said “Deadpool’s Dong, the best cock in town” and under occupation, it said “Spidey’s booty call”. On the back was a scribbled number and a short message. 

_ If you ever need a helping hand again, you know who to call ;) _

Peter sighed, inputting the number into his phone before he could second guess himself. He stood up and then reached behind himself, prodding at the plastic item in his ass before slowly pulling it out. He flushed as he felt what seemed like a whole litre of cum flood out of him and drip down his legs. 

He pulled the item close to his face to inspect it and rolled his eyes at the Deadpool themed butt plug. It was soaked with Deadpool’s cum and Peter let out a tiny moan, unable to help himself as he licked the plug. The musky scent of leather, cinnamon and the metallic tang of blood surrounded him as all his senses became overwhelmed by Deadpool, even if it was just a remnant of him on Peter’s body. He remembered how Deadpool had bounced him on his cock until he’d come hard onto the alley wall, painting it with his pleasure again. He remembered how it had felt like when Wade came in him, over and over, until he was pressing at his taut and full belly, astonished and aroused at the noticeable bulge from Wade’s cum. He barely remembered all the subsequent positions after that, as Wade kept going until he was done with him and Peter was almost entirely unconscious for most of it, exhausted and overstimulated.

He carefully played with his hole, a smile on his face as he felt how wet and open he was and how satisfied. Yes, he would definitely call Deadpool again next time he needed a helping hand. 

Five stars on Yelp indeed. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second Spideypool pwp and 4th one overall that I have ever written. Don't know if I'm getting any better at the #porn but I hope it was enjoyable and filthy enough for you guys xD I still have no idea what I'm doing seriously this shit was 7.5k HOW is this porn so long omg. 
> 
> Anyways, I feel I say this every time, but this is a porny fic to tide over my readers until the next chapter of the wing a/b/o fic. If I'm not updating that fic rest assured I'm in my gremlin cave making spideypool porn. Guess this is what I do now smh
> 
> Please leave me a comment if you liked it! The support on the previous pwp made me bang out this one in record time. I am also genuinely astonished by how many hits that one got jesus christ ya'll are thirsty (and I love it <3).


End file.
